


A Great Sacrifice

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve has trouble understanding Clint and Natasha sometimes.





	A Great Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober challenge 2019 prompt: sacrifice

“Are you really going to make a sacrifice?” Steve asked Clint and Natasha. They were all standing at the back of the Towers, outside the loading dock. 

Clint looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “Of course we are. What else is there to do?” 

“A sacrifice?” Steve was more than incredulous. “Really?”

“What’s left to do?” Natasha asked him.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Steve shook his head. He’d never expected those two to take things so far. 

“Give it to me,” Natasha said to Barton. 

He looked around and removed a crumpled t-shirt from a plastic bag. He handed it to Natasha. She laid it on pizza pan and set the pan on the pavement. Barton sprinkled plenty of vodka on it and Natasha threw a match. Stark’s Black Sabbath shirt went up in flames in a matter of minutes. 

“Why burn it?” Steve asked them.

Tony answered as he walked up to their smoldering offering. “Because it was all ragged and it was also my favorite shirt. You can’t throw something you love that much away. Like a flag, it needs to be disposed of respectfully. Sacrificing it was the only way.” 

Steve looked at them all for a long moment then walked away, shaking his head. He’d never get these modern friends of his.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
